Recently, an improved mobile communication terminal equipped with a touch-screen-type display has been developed and introduced to the market. As functions of the mobile communication terminal have become more complicated and more diverse, the number of icons displayed on the display of the mobile communication terminal has increased, and the size of each icon displayed has been reduced.
Therefore, a user of the mobile communication terminal equipped with the above-mentioned touch-screen has difficulty in selecting a desired icon from among a plurality of icons without using a stylus pen. This is inconvenient, particularly when a user prefers to use his finger to select a desired icon.
Systems and methods are needed that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.